


I looked into your eyes//And my world came tumbling down.

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: For the prompt: Stranger.





	I looked into your eyes//And my world came tumbling down.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riottkick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/gifts).



“Why are we here?”

The question is mild but Alyxis smirks and merely walks away, leaving her friend staring at her back, frowning slightly. 

“Dad... what the hell is going on?”

Alice’s Hazel eyes widened, hand pushing blonde hair out of her face, her tongue touching her lower lip even as she turned, catching a glimpse of a glittering jacket, then, slowly she registered just who was standing in front of her. _Charlotte_

“Hello Stranger...”

Alice speaks softly, barely hiding the slight curl of a smile that came to her lips. 

“Alice? What the hell?”

Alice’s grin is delighted and she moves to take Charlotte’s hand even as someone was about to approach, letting their hands meet, fingers entwining almost naturally, her smile softening as she pressed a kiss to the tattoo on Charlotte’s wrist. Her voice was soft when she spoke.

“Rumour has it you need a little friendship...”

A pause, in which Alice stepped closer, running her free hand through Charlotte’s long blonde hair, pushing hair out of Charlotte’s face gently, mesmerized by the girl’s green eyes, her touch light as stroked a hand over her cheek. 

“Or... other company...”

Charlotte had paused, then, choosing to give in to the racing of her heart and the ache she had been feeling for weeks, begging her to find someone to love her, leaning in, letting her forehead rest against Alice’s, her free hand coming to Alice’s hip, pulling her closer. 

“Sounds crazy.... let’s do it.”

Alice had smirked, laughing slightly at Charlotte’s reply, then kissed her, gently but firmly.


End file.
